1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for radio communication between an implantable medical device, IMD, and an external base unit, the IMD having a transceiver for communication with the external base unit, as well as to a corresponding method of radio communication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems for communication between an IMD and an external management device or base unit are well known, see e.g. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0122488. In this way clinical and other data are retrieved from the IMD and the operation of the IMD is controlled from the outside of the patient.
In systems of this kind including an IMD communicating with an external base unit continuous efforts are made to save power in electrical IMDs to prolong the IMD battery life time.